The invention relates to a circuit arrangement comprising an SMD-component (surface mounted device), in particular a temperature sensor with a thermistor element, having two electroconductive contacts, which are each conductively connected to a conductor track provided on a substrate. The invention further relates to a method of manufacturing a temperature sensor as well as to a method of manufacturing an electroconductive connection between a contact of an SMD-component and a conductor track on a substrate.
Such a temperature sensor is known from JP-A 4-91401. In said document, the thermistor element is a thin-film element provided on the surface of an aluminium supporting element. On either side of the thermistor element, a film electrode is arranged on the supporting element. To manufacture electroconductive connections between the electrodes and the conductor tracks on a substrate, both the supporting element and the electrodes are provided with a bore hole through which an electroconductive element is passed so as to connect the electrode and the conductor track to each other.
It is an object of the invention to provide a circuit arrangement as mentioned in the opening paragraph, comprising an SMD-component with improved contacts, a temperature sensor which can be readily manufactured as well as a simple method of manufacturing a temperature sensor.
The objects regarding the circuit arrangement and the temperature sensor are achieved in that each of the contacts is made of a metal-glass layer forming the connection to the conductor tracks, and in that said metal-glass layer is prepared by heating a glass particle-containing metal until melting or softening of said glass particles occurs.
The contacts in the form of a metal-glass layer form an electroconductive connection (due to the metal content) as well as a firm mechanical connection (due to the glass produced by melting or heating the glass particles and, subsequently, cooling) to the conductor tracks. Expensive bore holes, as provided in the known temperature sensor, to maximize the insulating distance between the thermistor element and the soldered connections on the conductor tracks, are not required in the circuit arrangement and temperature sensor in accordance with the invention because the glass of the metal-glass layer does not melt at the temperatures to be measured and hence the mechanical connection cannot be destroyed.
In an embodiment of the invention, the contacts comprise silver, copper, gold, platinum or an alloy including such a material, for example a platinum alloy. The choice of the metal depends on the application, in particular on the temperatures to be measured. Particularly platinum is suitable for high temperatures up to approximately 1100xc2x0 C. The same applies to a further embodiment of the invention, in which the conductor tracks are composed of silver, copper, gold, platinum or an alloy including such a material.
Preferably, in a further embodiment of the invention, the thermistor element is composed of a semiconductive ceramic material. Particularly a semiconductor ceramic of a mixed-crystal oxide of the rare earth metals exhibits a very good high-temperature stability and long-term stability and can suitably be used for a temperature sensor to measure high temperatures up to 1100xc2x0 C. Such thermistor elements are described in EP 0810611, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 5,955,937. Thermistor elements composed of semiconductor ceramic also have the advantage that they supply a large output signal and that, consequently, the necessary circuit arrangement for processing the signals can be of a relatively simple construction as compared to the circuit arrangement necessary for a state-of-the-art thermo-element.
To preclude that the metal contacts are subject to oxidation at higher temperatures and, if necessary, to strengthen the mechanical connection between the thermistor element and the substrate, in an embodiment in accordance with the invention, the thermistor element and/or the contacts is/are covered with a layer composed of a glass and/or ceramic material. This layer can be manufactured by dipping the thermistor element, which is already connected to the conductor tracks, into a paste containing glass and/or ceramic powder, and subsequently heating it in a furnace at a temperature below the melting temperature of the glass of the contact-forming metal-glass layers. In this process, the glass melts in the paste or the ceramic powder is baked, resulting in the formation of a solid layer.
The object of providing a method of manufacturing a temperature sensor is achieved in that, to form contacts, a metal paste comprising glass particles is provided on two end faces of a thermistor element, each of said contacts being brought into contact with a conductor track provided on a substrate, and said contacts being heated until melting or softening of the glass particles takes place, and subsequently cooled. This method can be used to manufacture temperature sensors having a negative temperature coefficient (NTCs), whose resistance decreases as the temperature increases, as well as to manufacture temperature sensors having a positive temperature coefficient (PTCs), whose resistance increases as the temperature increases. The contacts are preferably heated in a furnace, however, it is alternatively possible to heat the contacts by means of a hot-gas beam or otherwise, without causing damage to the thermistor element.
The invention also relates to a method of manufacturing an electroconductive connection between a contact of an SMD-component and a conductor track on a substrate, characterized in that, to form said contact, a metal paste comprising glass particles is provided on a surface of the SMD-component, which contact is brought into contact with the conductor track and said contact is heated until melting or softening of the glass particles occurs, and subsequently cooled. This enables, for example, customary SMD-resistors or SMD-capacitors to be mechanically rigidly provided on a substrate.